Almost all semiconductor components or devices have maximum allowed rating voltages. When the component is under the stress, such as above the maximum allowed rating voltage, it can cause permanent damage to the component or devices, such as a VCM predriver and driver. On supply power-up, or even under the normal operation, a high voltage pulse can occur that could be as high as 25V from a 12V supply, which pulse could cause the voltage drain-source (VDS) of a power field effect transistor (FET) in a VCM circuit to exceed the maximum VDS of that process. If there is no power protection circuit, this high voltage pulse can damage the device.
There is desired improved circuitry configured to reduce the possibility of damage to VCM drive circuitry during power-up.